The Desert Rose
by The Reviewess
Summary: To improve relations with other magical communities, Hogwarts and many other schools are accepting students from other ethnic backgrounds to enter their walls and learn their secrets. Follow Isis Perry through her new life at Hogwarts. 2nd Gen.


**I do NOT own Harry Potter, nor will I ever own it. This is my first HP fic, reviews would be wonderful. **

**This will eventually become a femslash (And some slash too). I'm sorry for all you people against that sort of thing, but it will. I'll put a warning when a femslash or slash moment happens.  
**

A few months ago, Draco remembered, he was called to the Head of Magical Foreign Affairs office.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am very glad that you could make it, seeing as how you are so busy."

Draco shook his head, "It is no problem at all. The pleasure is mine, Mr. Evahart"

Mitch Evahart was a half blood who ran the MFA office. He was and average sized man with brown hair but he always wore some sort of hat. Today's choice was a fedora.

"Now, down to business." Mitch said, "As you know the magical schools around the world are allowing a few foreign exchange students into their doors. There will be three attending Hogwarts. Each of these students need to have a 'host family' as the muggles call it.

"My department has gathered the names of good candidates for a host family. Your family was one of them."

Draco looked at Mitch in shock, he had remembered an owl from the ministry asking his family to host a child from another nation, but he didn't think they would choose him. "This is an honor!" He lied, who wants another brat in the house. "But I will have to ask my wife about this."

Mitch nodded, "I expected so. If you choose to accept, you will be hosting an Egyptian girl. Her grandfather is the Minister of Magic in Egypt. They REQUESTED your family, Malfoy. You may have proven yourself over the years but you still aren't trusted yet."

Draco nodded nervously, "I'm sure Astoria would be glad to have a girl in the family." Both men chuckled, "How long would she be with us?"

"Her whole schooling." Mitch replied nonchalantly. This girl would be staying in Draco's home for seven years, why? "She will be able to travel home over the summer so you would rarely see her anyway. Any holiday she wants to, she could go back to Egypt."

Not bad, it would be like not having a kid in the house. Draco could live with this. "Thank you Mr. Evahart. What might her name be?"

"Isis Perry." Draco nodded and quickly stepped out of the office.

That was months ago. Astoria jumped around full of glee when Draco had told her about Isis Perry.

"Draco, you go back there and tell them that we will definitely take this child in! Oh a GIRL in this house, how exciting!" Draco did as he was told, for his wife was frightening when angry. After they accepted to be a host family, they received their first letter from Isis. She was an eleven year old who already used magic.

She explained many things to the Malfoy family. For example, in Egypt, children receive wands when their family thought it was best. Not all of them go to school. Only the rich land or talented. The Egyptian school is very exclusive. They sent a few letters back and forth. They decided that Isis would be picked up in Egypt by the Malfoys on the first of August. That happened, no problems there. The only problem up until the first of September is Isis' love to explore and wander off without telling.

Now here is Draco, standing on Platform 9 3/4, looking for the disappearing child. He had less than ten minutes to get this girl on the train.

He growled before walking down the platform to find this girl. 'Isis should stand out. Who has tan skin and bright red gold hair?' Draco asked himself. What he didn't know is that the Potters and Weasleys were there and they were all tan from a vacation in south France. Then he saw the family of his rival. They were all tan, not tan enough to be Isis though. Potter spotted him, so he calmed himself instantly.

"Oi, Malfoy what are you doing here?" Weasley asked,

"Bringing my children to the Hogwarts Express, why else would I be here, Weasel." Draco replied, smirking afterward.

Weasley's ears reddened like they did back at school. "Well where are they?"

"My son has most likely boarded the train, although our foreign child has wandered off again..." He paused, he didn't want to ask this but he did, "have you seen her?"

"What does she look like," Ugh, the mud- muggleborn one.

"Short." Draco said quickly, "Tan, red gold hair, Egyptian, and she has a black hat." Draco replied, naming what he could.

"Anything else?" Potter asked, "Like what she is wearing?"

"You honestly think I try to remember the annoying brat's clothes?" Draco retorted.

"I'll take that as a 'No.'" Potter replied. Anyone else seen a girl that looks like this one?"

They all shook their heads. "I don't believe I've seen her." Weasel said after a moment. Then a small girl spoke up. She looked like Granger Weasel's wife but with redder hair.

"I saw her. She's right there." Draco turned his head and found Astoria talking to the Egyptian sternly. Isis did not seem to like it.

"Thank you little Weasley. You are much nicer than your father." Draco replied before walking toward the escaped Egyptian.

"We have told you time and time again to not wander away from us." Astoria Malfoy told Isis.

"I thought you saw me!" The girl protested, her accent was not very noticeable. "Honestly! I have been standing here the whole time. I know Scorpius saw me!"

Astoria looked at Isis she was glaring. "I don't care. You should have stayed with us."

"But-"

"No buts!"

"But Mrs. Malfoy!"

"I said no buts!"

"What about our back sides?" Draco had come into the conversation.

"Mr. Malfoy! Mrs. Malfoy keeps yelling at me for walking over to look at the train." Isis complained.

"You should have stayed with us!" Astoria replied.

"But!"

"You shouldn't have wandered off," Draco interrupted. "We have both told you not to wander around."

"So..." Isis huffed.

"So don't do that." Draco replied.

Isis growled something in Arabic and she glared at him through her messy locks. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Come. We must get you on the train before it leaves." Isis' eyes instantly lit up. She grabbed a cat carrier next to her and ran to the nearest entrance. Draco smirked and followed the girl with her trunk and other things.

Isis ran down the empty hall and kept moving until she could find and empty compartment. Then she stopped in front of it and waited for the Malfoys. Draco halted a moment later.

"I would like this compartment." She told Draco.

"Well take it." Draco replied. Isis rolled her eyes and opened it. Draco walked inside and loaded her trunk in there. Isis followed with her cat carrier. Astoria went to find Scorpius to tell him to have a good year. Draco turned to Isis, who had sat down on the cushioned bench and said, "You are representing your country. Don't do anything stupid and with any luck you will be a Slytherin."

Isis shook her head, "I think I will be a Hufflepuff. I don't think I'm cunning or brave. I am witty though, maybe I might be a Ravenclaw."

Draco thought about it, she was rather bright, and annoying. Definitely not a Hermione Granger Weasley, but she was rather bright. "If you are a Ravenclaw, I expect you to beat Scorpius on every test."

Isis smiled, "Of course. Most if this will be review to me. I learned how to use magic a while ago."

Draco remembered. In Egypt, the children received their wands as early as eight. Isis received her Reed wand with a hair from a Kelpie when she was around nine years old. Ever since then her parents taught her magic so she would be well prepared to go into the Lost City's School of Magic. Instead, Isis would be venturing to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Are you excited to go to Hogwarts?" Draco asked, Isis shook her head.

"The Lost City's school is very advanced. I'd rather go there. However, Hogwarts will be a nice change. Will you send my Nightwing when I get to school?"

Draco shook his head, "No brooms for first years. Unless you make the Quidditch team."

"Then I'll make the team and be the best Seeker! I am bound to be a great Seeker! I could find the snitch in a sandstorm!" Isis proclaimed, it was true. She had found a snitch in a sandstorm. When she was forced to collect all of the Quidditch supplies that she had left out. The snitch had escaped and flew up in the air; the girl had to fetch it. It took her a while but she caught it... when the sandstorm ended.

"Well then, make the team." Draco replied. He knew she wouldn't make it, but let her dream.

"I will." She replied, Draco smirked and left her.

"Have a good year."

Isis nodded, she would.

After being alone on the train for a grand total of five minutes, a young girl with wavy dark red hair opened the door.

"Can I sit in here. My cousins are annoying me." The girl asked Isis.

"Yes of course." She sounded formal, but Ambassadors had to be thy way, right?

The girl sat down, she looked tanned, but not Egypt tan. "I'm Rose Weasley." She said holding her hand out. Isis took it and shook it.

"Perry, Isis Perry. I am the ambassador from Egypt." Isis stated formally. Isis' cat jumped on her master's lap.

"My cousins talk about the ambassadors. There are a few in each grade if I am correct. Are you a First year?" Rose asked, Isis nodded. "Me too. We can be friends. My cousin Al is starting this year too. Cute cat."

"My host family's child is starting this year. Scorpius Malfoy, and thanks. Her name is Bastet." Isis held her cat, the cat's coat could change color.

"I know about the Malfoys. They were Death Eaters, or the father was a Death Eater. They use Dark Magic." Rose said darkly.

"I am well aware of that. I use dark magic myself. Ancient Egyptian magic to be exact."

Rose looked at Isis in shock. "You can use dark magic!"

Isis smiled, "Care to see?"

Rose shook her head quickly, "No! Nonononono! My mum and dad were tortured by dark magic! I don't want to see it at all!"

Isis shrugged, "It's not bad. It's just Ancient Egyptian magic that is dark. Everyone knows how to do it back home."

"I don't care." Rose stated firmly. Isis rolled her eyes.

"Wanna see something else that I can do?"

"No." Rose replied.

"Do you have a reed up your * or something?" Isis asked

"What!" Rose shouted at the ambassador.

"Do. You. Have. A-"

"I heard that! Why did you ask that?"

"Because you are being boring! How am I supposed to be entertained when you are sitting here being boring?"

"Read a book. Study for the lessons!" Rose replied as she got out a large old copy of Simple Dueling Spells.

"Can I look at that?" Isis asked looking at the book. "I haven't read that book."

Rose looked up, "Do you know how to duel?" Isis nodded, "Sure come look at it."

Isis sat next to her and looked at the book. Rose read very fast. Isis had trouble keeping up with her since to book was in English and not in hieroglyphics. Isis asked Rose to stop before she had turned the page.

"You are slow." Rose replied.

"I'm just not used to reading English." Isis spat, "Glyphs are easier."

Rose looked at Isis, "Hieroglyphics?"

"Yes..." Isis replied, not tearing her eyes from the book. "You can turn now."

Rose looked at Isis. She slammed the book closed. "You can read hieroglyphics?"

Isis looked annoyed, "Yes. Not all of them. Only the common ones. It's how we preserve our secrets" Isis took the book from Rose and opened it.

"That's my book!"

"And you said I could read it." Isis replied. Bastet meowed. Rose looked at her and picked her up, muttering random things to the cat, who took a liking to the Weasley Girl.

Then they heard a large bang. Isis whipped out her wand and put the book down.

"Where are you going?" Rise whispered

"To investigate." Isis replied, "Come Bastet." The kitten followed.

Isis walked into the hallway where she saw Scorpius being picked on by older students.

"Is that all you got, Malfoy?" A taller boy asked Scorpius.

Scorp had his wand out and yelled, "Rictusempra!" The older boy started laughing until another boy next to him used the countercurse. Scorp growled. Then Isis and Bastet ran in to help Scorp.

"These your little friends. It's still and unfair fight. There are three of us and two of you."

"So get a couple more guys and it will be an even fight," Isis snapped.

The boy growled and sent a stunning hex toward them. Isis blocked it. "Brako!" Isis yelled, sending her best bone breaking jinx toward the boy. It only affected his fingers, but it worked.

Scorpius followed Isis' lead, but was knocked out by a stunning spell after his made contact.

Then a stunning spell was shot. Isis couldn't block it, but someone else did. It was a much older student. She had pretty blond hair and blue eyes.

"Flint! You know you should not be fighting in the train! I will make sure that Professor McGonagall hears about this!" The girl yelled, "When we get to Hogwarts, I am taking ten points from Slytherin!"

Isis smiled since she liked this girl. The older girl turned to Scorpius and woke him up before turning to Isis. "Nice work. How did you know the Bone Breaking spell?"

"I had to use it on animals at home. We saw it as the humane way to kill them so I would snap their necks. But only things like chickens." Isis explained to the older girl. "I'm Isis Perry, Egyptian Exchange student."

The girl held out her hand, and Isis grabbed it. "Victorie Weasley."

At that moment, Rose ran up to them. "Victorie! You saved the day! Oh hi Isis! This is one of my cousins, Victorie."

"I figured, you share a last name." Isis replied, Victorie laughed at Isis.

"Well take care you two." Then she left the two girls in the hall with Scorpius and Bastet, who did nothing.

"Compartment?" Rose asked, Isis nodded.

"Can I come?" Scorpius asked, Rise and Isis both nodded. "I'll get my stuff." Both girls returned to their compartments and Scorpius came in a while later.

"You could have blocked that spell you know." Isis told Bastet when Scorp walked in, Bastet meowed, "Didn't see it! It was coming right for me! I would have been out like a candle!" Bastet meowed again. "Some Familiar YOU are." Isis hufffed. That's when she noticed Scorp. "Oh, Hey."

"Hey." Scorp said, "So I'll toss this here."

Both girls nodded and opened Rose's book that they were reading. Later Isis taught them some spells that she knew from Egypt and they all practiced spells that they would need for the upcoming school year. Isis found these spells to be stupid but that would be because she couldn't get them on the first try. They made their way halfway through Standard Book of Spells and a few chapters in Basic Beginners Charm before they decided to put their robes on.

Isis found that she hated the robes because they were far too heavy for her. Rose and Scorpius just found her crazy. Bastet found her way into Isis' arms and decided to not move from them.

"You can't bring her on the boats." Scorpius said, Rose agreed.

"It's not MY fault she won't leave. I guess I'll put her in her carrier." Of course, Bastet, being a smart cat, refused to go in there. It took all three first years to ram the cat in the carrier. After that happened, the train came to a halt and everyone began to leave. The kids were told to leave all of their stuff on the train and it will be there when they go to their houses.

Isis stepped off the train. "Ready to go?" She asked Rose and Scorpius. Both nodded. They heard the calls for first years. "That's us." And the trio set off to the voice who belonged to the one and only, Rubeus Hagrid.

**If I messed up somewhere, please point it out. Should I make the chapters shorter or longer. Making it longer might be a little hard but I could try. I bet Isis sounds Sue-ish. I'll try to fix that too... eventually.**

**-Pandora out!  
**


End file.
